


Don't Leave, Not Tonight

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, PTSD Korra, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please. Don't shut us, don't shut me, out." Asami said. She moved up to the bed then, a more comfortable position. "I want you to talk to me. I told you before, if you needing anything you could come to me. I meant that, and I still do." [Short drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave, Not Tonight

Author's Note: This will be short as hell, so just roll with it.

...

They were coming back again. The nightmares. Just when she thought they were gone. She knew when she first woke up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face and couldn't remember why. She knew by the way her heart threatened to split her already damaged chest. She knew by the splitting pain in her forehead, the way her hands shook, the way her breathing couldn't seem to even out.

And she knew by the white haze fading in her eyes.

It had only been three weeks ago, yet it was as vivid as if it were happening right then in her subconscious. It was a haunting sensation, one that shook her to her bones and attacked her nerves. Or, what little she had left of them. Almost every nightmare resulted in her body still feeling threatened and practically forcing her into the Avatar State before she knew what was happening. And every single time, she woke up before it had the chance to take over. It was horrifying.

Had her legs not of been as heavy as lead, she'd be inclined to go outside. To get some fresh air to cleanse her troubling thoughts and fears. But she couldn't get up to walk, let alone get herself in the wheelchair without an hour-long fight. All she could do was drag her legs up by her hands, ignoring the searing pain sensation as if acid was eating away at her, and fold her arms around them to keep them in place as she rested her chin on her knees and stared outside her window. That had become the norm for her.

This time, however, had been different.

As so many times before, Korra woke up a sobbing mess, her teeth clenched as she tried to suppress her cries of desperation. It wasn't good enough. She heard the soft thudding of feet rushing to her bedroom and there was the sliding sound of the door being opened. Korra didn't want to look up, she didn't want to move. She had just a shrivel of hope that she could play it off.

"Go...away...Pema..." she strained to say. After having the poison removed through her throat, she found it hard to speak sometimes.

"Actually, it's me." came a recognizable, softer voice.

Korra tensed at the voice and closed her eyes tighter, holding in another round of tears. Footsteps traveled across the room and the bed sank beside her. Korra couldn't bring herself to look at the young inventor. In fact, she wanted nothing more than for her to leave. It was embarrassing to be seen in that state. Korra had always grown to believe that she needed to show strength, even if she didn't have any left. She was operating on broken and terribly bandaged strands of strength.

She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and, on instinct, flinched away from it. She didn't need her eyes open to know that the other girl's expression had fallen.

"Korra..." Asami whispered. Korra flinched again, biting the inside of her cheek. "Korra, please, you need to talk to someone."

"I'm fine..." Korra said quietly.

"No, you're not." Asami said.

"Asami, please..." Korra pleaded, her voice a choking sob.

"It's not going to get better if you keep shutting people out." Asami said.

"You think I don't know that?" Korra asked. Her voice trembled. "You think I don't want to get better?"

"No, I didn't mean like that." Asami said. Her voice came to Korra as a soothing song, thrumming through her ears. A song that she didn't want to hear.

Korra mumbled something into her elbow and Asami leaned forward. "What?" she said. Korra tried to say it louder, but it still came out unintelligible. "Korra-"

"I said I wish I could end it all!" Korra cried, ignoring the flames that erupted in her throat by her outburst, turning suddenly and staring at Asami through clouded eyes. She looked like a deer caught it headlights. "I...I wish I could just-"

"Don't say that!" Asami interrupted fiercely. She took Korra's trembling hand in hers. "Don't ever say that!" The engineer could feel her own emotions overflowing in her and threatening to burst.

"Why not?" Korra demanded. "I can't do anything for myself, everyone has to do it for me!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm a burden to everyone, Asami! I'm like I child! I'm forced to depend on others for things I should be able to do for myself!"

"You're not a burden to everybody." Asami said. "Not to me..."

Korra's eyes widened momentarily at the confession, then she looked down. She glanced at their intertwined hands. "You don't understand..." she said. "None of you understand how it feels to...to want to end-"

Asami's hand was snatched from her grasp and the young Avatar looked up at the older girl glaring down at her. Korra could see a hint of tears brimming in Asami's eyes and her heart clenched painfully in her chest, worst than the poison. She always hated to see those beautiful green eyes saddened, angry, anything besides the happiness that was always in them. And she hated to know that she was the cause of it.

"Korra," Asami said slowly. "you need to understand... I-Everyone here cares about you, loves you. You've done so much, and you have so much more to do. You survived the poison, you defeated Zaheer. You're strong. I've seen it. I've seen you come through more than once... So...to hear you talking about wanting to end your life..." She trailed off and bit her lip, her arms shaking slightly by her sides as her closed her hands into tight fists.

By that point, Korra's gaze was drawn to the bed covers. There was a dark shadow casted over her face under her hair. She heard Asami step forward and saw her kneel down from the corner of her eye. She took Korra's hand again.

"Please. Don't shut us, don't shut me, out." Asami said. She moved up to the bed then, a more comfortable position. "I want you to talk to me. I told you before, if you needing anything you could come to me. I meant that, and I still do."

She heard Korra sniff heavily and, before she knew it, Korra collapsed in her arms crying all over again. Asami wrapped her arms around the broken girl, trying to keep it together herself.

"Asam-i..." Korra said through her sobs. "I'm...I'm sorry... Please... Don't leave, not tonight..." She looked up at her, sapphire eyes full of need and confusion. Asami could see a familiar spark trying to relight itself in Korra. "I...I don't want to be alone..."

"I won't, I promise." Asami said.

She separated herself from Korra and helped her back into a laying position, straightening out her legs. Korra gritted her teeth and let out a small hiss of discomfort, but she didn't reject Asami's assistance. Asami covered her legs with the blanket, making sure that she was comfortable, then headed for the extra bed across the room.

"Wait..." Korra said, trying to sit up. Asami looked over her shoulder.

Even in the lack of light, the only light being that of the moon, she could almost see the blush crossing Korra's cheeks. "You can...sleep with me..." Her blush only grew darker at the realization of how her sentence sounded.

Asami kept her cool as she approached Korra's bed. "Only if you're comfortable with it."

Korra nodded solemnly and Asami went to the other side of the bed, climbing in slowly as to not disrupt Korra's legs. She laid down beside the waterbender and a silence fell between them. Asami could feel Korra's radiating warmth, and almost thought she was asleep until she heard her murmur her name.

"Hmm?" Asami hummed in curiosity.

"Thank you..." Korra said, her voice low and heavy with fatigue. Her breathing deepened and Asami smiled, her heart swelling at the words. Despite her better self-control, she leaned down and brushed a kiss over the shorter girl's forehead.

"You're welcome."

...

Author's Note: Meh, so it wasn't my best work. It was just a drabble.


End file.
